Aishiteru
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: TristanDuke, HondaOtogi. Yaoi. A nice, sweet, Valentines Day Fic. Duke Hates Valentines day, Can Tris change his mind? .Complete.
1. Duke POV

Aishiteru  
  
UY: VALENTINES DAY!!!  
  
Duke: Another Valentines Day fic?  
  
UY: YEP!  
  
Duke: She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, but she owns the Poem, that's all her's  
  
UY: Yes! Ok this is a cute little one shot Honda/Otogi  
  
Duke: Works for me  
  
UY: ME TOO!  
  
Duke: Down girl... down  
  
UY: Oh and a quick note, Aishiteru = I love you, for you who don't know, Ok, now enjoy  
  
___________________  
  
Valentines Days... A time when people share their love with one another, Right? Or in my case, the time of year where girls try to give me tooth decay. I sigh and look at my desk were there are about 15 boxes of candy and 20 bunches of red roses. Red, red, red; all I see is red! Even the girls have on red jackets over their school uniforms. I'm going to be color blind for a week, I swear. And this is my first class; I'm dreading the rest of the day.  
  
This is one of the defaults of being the hottest guy in school. All these girls come up and push a gift in my face, thinking that there is more important than the one before her. Personally I'm tired of it. All the gifts, flowers, 'Will you be my valentine?'s... Its official, I hate this holiday. They don't even care what they give me, as long as it's big and expensive they think they can win me over.  
  
Hey, I mite be the hottest guy around, but I have feelings too you know. And to tell you the truth, I'm not that interested in girls all that much. That's right; the hottest boy in Domino High is gay. Ironic, huh? See why I hate this holiday?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
By the time lunch crawls around I must have 70 or 80 Valentines stuffed in my locker, which is bursting now with the candy. I sigh and sit at my lunch table, which Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Tristan. All the other tables would pile me with more candy and flowers. I rest my head on the table and cove my head with my arms; maybe if I hide, no body will... No luck. I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I move on arm and turn my head to glare at the person; I don't really care who it is, I've been bothered all day. I see Jou grinning at me  
  
"Hey Duke" he says "I see you've gotten into the spirit of the holiday" What is he babbling about? He points to a bright red rose in my hair. Oh, one of those girls must have slipped it in my hair when I wasn't looking. I growl and snatch it out  
  
"I hate Valentines Day" I mumble  
  
"How come?" asks Yugi as he was eating his own box of chocolate turtles [1] Looks like I'm not the only one with admirers; he is the king of games after all  
  
"It's a cavity paradise for one" I say "and all the candy and flowers are just stuff I don't need. I'm getting presents from people I've never even seen before. I hate Valentines Day"  
  
"Come on Duke" Joey says cheerfully "It's a great holiday. Free candy and people tell each other how much they care about one other"  
  
"Since when is it different from any other day?" I ask "People can tell me then. They don't have to cram it into one day" The rest of them shrugged. I think about having lunch, but then I remember all the candy sitting in my locker. I hate wasting perfectly good food. It's going to take me a loooong time to eat.  
  
"Hey Tristan, what's that?" Jou says suddenly and I look to see the brunet stuff a white envelope in his jacket.  
  
"Nothing" Tristan says  
  
"Come on man, show me" the blonde says as he leaned across the table, trying to take the letter for him self, but Tristan just moves away from the hands  
  
"It's none of you're business" Tristan says glaring at Joey  
  
"I bet it's a valentine" Jou declares "Who is it for?"  
  
"I told you it was none of you're business" Tris repeats a little louder and more annoyed. I'm curious myself  
  
"Yeah, who is it for?" I ask. I want to get into someone else's love life and out of my own. I smile slyly at him, trying to get him to confess. I'm sitting right next to him so he can't get away from me. "You can tell us" He shakes his head and I think I see something. Is he blushing? Nah, can't be. It IS a bit stuffy in here. I wonder if the chocolate in my locker is going to be melted a bit  
  
"I'm not telling" Tristan says stubbornly. I know he is as suborn as Joey and Joey's as stubborn as a bull... Not that I'm calling Tris a bull. I swear he's blushing. Heh, he's cute when he blushes.  
  
Joey and Tristan fight about the card for the rest of lunch, Tristan not giving in, and Jou not giving up. Yugi, Ryou, and I talk about the valentines we got... well more like me listening to them; I don't know half the girls that gave me mine  
  
Soon the bell rings and I've gotten at lest 5 more roses and 2 more boxes more valentines than when I got there from girls I only see in the lunch room. I sigh and am just barely able to close my locker. Well, the rest of this cruddy holiday awaits me; I mite as well get it over with  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Freedom! The last bell rings and I'm free from this holiday, except for some last minute valentines from some girls who were chickening out. I sigh and dred opening my locker. How am I going to get them all home? One name pops into my head: Tristan. He has a motorcycle, and maybe I can find out who that valentine is/was for. I don't know if he's given in to them yet.  
  
I look around and catch him just after he says bye to Jou and Yugi near his bike. I wait until they're gone before tapping him on the shoulder. He looks at me, helmet in hand.  
  
"Hey Tristan" I greet  
  
"Hey Duke" He replies and see he's fiddling with his helmet strap. Wow he's been so nervous today.  
  
"Um, could you do me a favor?" I ask and he nods "I was wondering if you could help me get my valentines to my house?" He waits a moment before nodding  
  
"Sure" he says and we go to get my stuff  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
We finally get all my gifts into his bag on the back of his bike. Wow, I can't believe they all fit. Tristan is on his bike, the bike started and his helmet on. He pulls out another helmet and hands it to me. I hesitate a minute. I've never ridden a motorcycle before. I take it and have to pull out my pony tail before slipping it on, other wise it will be poking me in the head the whole time. I get on behind him not sure what to do.  
  
"Hand on" he says riving up the engine, his voice muffled by the helmet. Hang on? Hang on to what? He suddenly presses the gas and we jolt forward. I suddenly wrap my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life. Holly shit! He didn't have to do that; unless that's how motorcycles always start. I snuggle up to his back as we move into traffic. It feels a lot safer in a car, but, this isn't so bad...  
  
I lean my head onto his back and watch the scenery go by. Everything seems so much closer than in a car and I can feel the nice breeze that would probably feel cold if I wasn't pressed up against Tris. I guess I could understand why he likes a bike. It's nice, just to ride in the wind.  
  
I see we're pulling onto my street and I hug Tristan tighter before we stop in front of my house. Just a nice hug before I have to get off, other wise it would seem kind of strange; this is a good excuse.  
  
We come to a complete stop and I'm forced to get off and let go. I take off the helmet and so does he.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" I say  
  
"Any time" he says and I go to get my gifts "Would you like some help with those?" I hear and pause a minute, a hand on my stuff  
  
"Sure, Thanks" I say and he gets off to help me  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Oh! I like this boarder better! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
We finally got my stuff inside and now we're back out side; He's about to leave and I kinda wish he wasn't.  
  
"Well, I'll see you Monday" I say, It was Friday, another lonely weekend.  
  
"Yeah..." he says and gets on his bike. He hesitated with his helmet in hand, and then he puts it down and gets back off. I wonder what he's doing. He gulps before speaking  
  
"Well I know you don't like valentines that much, but..." Tristan says and pulls out the same white envelope as before in lunch. He hands it to me and I take it. He's giving me the valentine? I thought he would give it to someone else. I look it over, turning it over in my fingers and I glance at him. He was sweating bullets  
  
"I-I really should go" he said but when he turned around I grabbed his arm before he could get back on his bike and ride off  
  
"Wait, don't you want to see me open it?" I ask and he stops. I let go and I look back at the letter. I turn it to the back and open it, tearing the single piece of scotch tape holding it close. Wow, he didn't spare any expense, did he? You can hear the sarcasm in that last sentence. I pull out a green card with a sketch of a die in it. I look back to him and he's looking at his feet, which are shuffling on the ground nervously. I look back to the card. I really hope it's not one of those 'Roses are red' poems; I've gotten a lot of those today, I open it and find that it's not  
  
~  
  
Hey, Duke,  
  
Happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry that I probably won't have the guts to say this to you personally, so I wrote it for you. Aishiteru  
  
It's kinda warm,  
  
It tingles too,  
  
I didn't know what it was,  
  
But I knew it was you  
  
I've thought for a long time,  
  
How to tell you,  
  
And all I came up with was,  
  
Aishiteru  
  
I don't know if you feel the same,  
  
I don't know if you ever could,  
  
But I had to tell you some time,  
  
Or else I never would  
  
So Happy Valentines Day and aishiteru  
  
Love, Tristan  
  
~  
  
I look at Tristan and saw he is blushing beat red. I think I'm blushing too. I really am touched. He didn't just buy me something, but made it himself. I wonder how long he's liked me...  
  
"Tristan..." well sad to say I was lost for words  
  
"I'm sorry" Tristan suddenly says his hand rubbing the back of his head, looking at the ground "I guess it was pretty silly to write that..." he trailed off. I guess it did take a little courage to give it to me. I smile  
  
"I didn't even know you knew how to rhyme" I say a little teasingly trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me, seeming a little confused. I don't think he was expecting that reaction  
  
"Of course I can" he says and then mumbles "Even if it too me all night" It's quiet for a moment before I speak up. He's still probably not sure what my opinion is  
  
"So... Did you mean it?" I ask and he looks a little confused "Did you mean it, that you love me?" It is a bit awkward to say out loud. I can see why he wrote the valentine. He pauses a moment  
  
"Yeah" he says almost ashamed I think. I wish he wouldn't say it like that. He's looking at the ground. I'm not that good at saying any mushy gushy stuff and action are louder than words so... I kiss him, right on the lips. It takes a minute, but he loosens up and kisses me back. He rests his hands on my hips and I find my arms wrapping around his neck. It just feels so... natural and he's so warm.  
  
We finally break apart to breath, but not out of each other's arms. I'm fine just right where I am leaning against him. We're there for a few minutes and I'd rather be in the house on the couch and...  
  
"So now what do we do?" he asks and interrupting my thoughts. I think for a moment and get a devilish idea  
  
"Well, there's a whole bunch of chocolate that needs to be eaten..." I say slyly, maybe we could have some fun with that "Care to join me" His eyes widen ever so slightly at realization of what I'm suggesting.  
  
"Oh yeah" he says and I give him another kiss before we head into my house. You know what? This isn't such a bad holiday after all  
  
___________________  
  
[1] Chocolate Turtles, Kame Shop, Kame= Turtle, Yugi's grandpa owns the Kame Shop... (Crickets chirp) Oh forget it  
  
___________________  
  
UY: *Squeals* TOO CUTE!!! *giggles* and I finished it in time. It would be weird to post it after Valentines Day. OK, now, I want to post Tristan's POV but I would like... *Thinks* 5 reviews before I do. Ok, I love you all! Happy Valentines Day! 


	2. Tristan POV

Aishiteru  
  
UY: You guys were one review away! ^_^ but I'll be nice and post Tristan's POV since I'm so sweet  
  
___________________  
  
Hey it's Valentines Day! I never thought I'd actually think that in a positive way. It's not like it's a bad holiday but it's a bit lonely if you don't have a valentine. I've never had a real valentine before, unless you count relatives passing out candy to everyone, but it probably doesn't. There is some one I've had my eye on... But I think everyone has had their eyes on him, Duke Devlin.  
  
It took me a while to find out that I actually liked him... Well lately I'm been obsessing about him, which is a problem. I mean when I'm not paying attention sometimes, I end up staring at him. I hope he hasn't noticed that, or maybe he has and he knows that I like him. But I really doubt that. He always has these girls surrounding him, its hard for any one person to be noticed by him.  
  
Well, this... this is probably my only chance at me actually telling him that I love him. I wrote this valentine last night, and I felt pretty proud of my self then. Then. 'Then' is the key word. Now I'm at school and I'm feeling pretty stupid. It's not as good as any other gift he's getting. I only had the stuff at home and I didn't have any money. Hell, I barely have 5 dollars in my pocket, and that's for lunch, if I have the stomach to eat any thing. I have butterflies occupying it now. Maybe I'll wait til lunch to give it to him. Too many people now... Well for me there will always be too many people around to give it to him  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Wow, lunch came fast. You know when you don't want something to come, but then it seems like it's already here? I've got that feeling right now. Me, Yugi, Joey, and Ryou came early, for the best table. Yugi, Ryou, and even Jou got valentines today. I'm still in shock that Joey got a few valentines. Although I shouldn't, he did come in second in Duelist Kingdom (Which he will never let me forget for the rest of my life)  
  
Duke finally came in and I got those butterflies stuck in there again. He has a rose in his hair behind his ear; I think it looks good like that. He looks pretty tired and stressed as he sits down next to me. He rests his head on the table and covers his head with his arms. I take back that last statement; He looks exhausted! Joey, who was across from me, leans across the table and taps him on the shoulder. Duke looks up and glares at him. Ok, exhausted and grumpy  
  
"Hey Duke" Jou says "I see you've gotten into the spirit of the holiday" Duke looks confused for a moment (He's cute when he's confused) and his eyes travel up to were Joey is pointing at the rose. I still think he looks good with it there, but he snatches the rose out and lets it drop to the ground  
  
"I hate Valentines Day" he mumbles and my hopes fall even more. Wonderful, he doesn't even like today  
  
"How come?" asks Yugi and he pops a chocolate turtle into his mouth. I know for a fact that Tea gave him that box of candy  
  
"It's a cavity paradise for one" Duke says "and all the candy and flowers are just stuff I don't need. I'm getting presents from people I've never even seen before. I hate Valentines Day"  
  
"Come on Duke" Joey says cheerfully "It's a great holiday. Free candy and people tell each other how much they care about one other"  
  
"Since when is it different from any other day?" Duke asks "People can tell me then. They don't have to cram it into one day" I pull out the valentine that I had made. It was in a white envelope; we didn't have red in the house. Maybe I should just throw it out now and save may self some embarrassment and heart break  
  
"Hey Tristan, what's that?" Jou says suddenly and I quickly stuff it into my jacket  
  
"Nothing" I say quickly  
  
"Come on man, show me" the he says as he leans across the table to grab my valentine out of my jacket, but I lean away  
  
"It's none of you're business" I say glaring at him  
  
"I bet it's a valentine" Jou declares "Who is it for?"  
  
"I told you it was none of you're business" I repeat angrier. Jou is so nosey sometimes I just want to strangle him  
  
"Yeah, who is it for?" Duke suddenly asks. Oh shit! I'm gonna kill Jou for mentioning it! I look at Duke and gulp. He has that, that look. That sly mischievous look in his eyes "You can tell us" I shake my head so I don't melt at his look and I feel blood rush to my face.  
  
"I'm not telling" I say stubbornly. I'm not even going to give it to him any more. I can't! It's too embarrassing! I'll just hide it under my bed with all the other junk, but I can't give it to him. I lost all courage of giving it to him when he said he hated Valentines Day  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
It's the end of the day, finally. But now I feel like a complete coward. God, I AM a complete and utter coward. I'm standing next to my bike, ready to go home. I grab my helmet. The guys just left to go home. Lucky them, they aren't wallowing in their own cowardice. I'm such an idiot. Such a coward. Such a...  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look around to see Duke Devlin smiling at me. Geese, he's not going to leave me alone is he?  
  
"Hey Tristan" he says  
  
"Hey Duke" I reply nervously.  
  
"Um, could you do me a favor?" He asks and I nod dumbly. Man I where is my brain today? "I was wondering if you could help me get my valentines to my house?" Help him with his valentines? I guess so. I mean I get time with Duke, alone, and... I have to stop thinking and answer  
  
"Sure" I say and follow him back into school  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Damn! Do you know how many valentines he got? There has to be over 50 in the back of my motorcycle. It's a wonder why he's still alone today. Maybe he doesn't have a valentine, but that doesn't mean I have to give him mine... But I still should, I could... Stop it! I'm not going to give it to him!  
  
I climb on the back of my bike and hand him an extra helmet. Joey sometimes rides with me, and I know he won't get a helmet on his own. He hesitates before taking the helmet. He looks a bit nervous. When Joey first rode my bike he clung to me for dear life. I could use that here.  
  
He pulls out his pony tail and his long black hair is so long and looks so silky. I'd like to run by hands through it and... arg! Bad Tristan, Bad! He pulls on his helmet on and sits behind me. He's not holding on to anything, he looks so unsure of what he's doing.  
  
"Hang on" I warn, riving up the engine. I start a little quickly and he practically glomps me around my waist. I don't mind one bit. I smile; glad he can't see my face. I pull out into traffic and I think he's shaking. I'm about to ask if he wants to stop but he kinda moves closer and is practically lying against me. Hey, who am I to ruin the moment?  
  
The ride seems so short as we pull onto Duke's street. I like his arms around me. But want my arms around him too. We pull into his driveway and I know he hugs me before we stop, I know he did. I know because over the ride he stopped shivering and his grip loosened. I'm not stupid you know  
  
When we stop, he hesitantly hops off and we pull off our helmets, his long black hair still down.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" he says  
  
"Any time" I reply and he reaches for his valentines. I don't want to leave yet. I never get time alone with him "Would you like some help with those?" I ask and he pauses a moment, seeming a little surprised  
  
"Sure, Thanks" he says and I get off to help him  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
We finally got his stuff inside. It's a big place, not like Kaiba's but still big, and just as lonely. I wonder where his parents are, or if he has any pets, but I don't see any. We're back out side now for me to leave, but I don't want to  
  
"Well, I'll see you Monday" he says sadly and I nod slowly  
  
"Yeah..." I say and get on my bike. I grab my helmet and pause a moment. What I'm I doing? I don't want to leave, and we're alone, no body around. I can give him my valentine and if he rejects me I can just go home, or better yet I could just give it to him and leave. I slowly put my helmet down and stand up. He looks confused again, and with his hair still down he looks so cute and innocent. Duke Devlin, innocent? That'll be the day. I swallow hard and pull out the white envelope while speaking  
  
"Well I know you don't like valentines that much, but..." I say and I give it to him. He looks at it a moment, twirling it in his fingers, probably wondering if he should throw it away of not "I-I really should go" I say and turn away. I'm such an idiot. He grabs my arm and I look back to him.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to see me open it?" He asks and lets me go. I don't know if I do or don't, but I mite as well see the rest of this thing through. He opens it and pulls out the card. It's a sheet of green paper folded in half, but like I said before, I'm practically broke here! Oh and the die on the card was I was really anxious last night. He glances at me but I look at my feet. He holds up the card to his face and I see his eyes reading the words. I wish my stomach would stop flipping  
  
He's blushing as he looks at me again. "Tristan..." he sounds surprised and nothing comes out after that. God, I can't take the suspense anymore!  
  
"I'm sorry" I say my hand rubbing the back of my head, looking at the ground again. Man it looks so interesting today, (sarcastic) but I just can't seem to look into his eyes "I guess it was pretty silly to write that..." I trail of not really sure what to say  
  
"I didn't even know you knew how to rhyme" he says and I look at him, he's smiling. Does he think this is a joke? Or is he just trying to get me to smile too?  
  
"Of course I can" I say and I look away "Even if it took me all night" Oops, did I say that aloud? I hope he didn't hear that. Man, I must be the biggest idiot in the world; I never should have given it to him. He's probably not even gay; he has all those girls around him...  
  
"So... Did you mean it?" he asks and I'm confused for a minute, wondering what he's talking about "Did you mean it, that you love me?" Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that  
  
"Yeah" I admit truthfully. Well, no point in trying to hide it now. Mite as well find out now or never. He steps forward and he... kisses me. It surprises so much that I don't respond for a minute. Hey I wasn't expecting this at all, but... it's nice. I put my hands on his hips, not really knowing where else to put them and his arms wrap around my neck. This was even better than I thought it would be. He's just so... well the only thing that comes to mind is, perfect. It's like words don't matter now...  
  
Our lips finally break apart because we still need to breathe, but I hug him close. He leans against me and I rest my head on his, smiling. All right, I'm REALLY glad I didn't listen to myself. After a few minute though I really want to just snuggle up with him, I don't want to stand here forever... Well, unless it's with him  
  
"So, now what do we do?" I ask and he's quiet for a minute  
  
"Well, there's a whole bunch of chocolate that needs to be eaten..." he says slyly and he pulls away so I can see a sly grin. That same mischievous grin he gave me at lunch "Care to join me" Hold on, chocolate... Duke... and Me... I'm there!  
  
"Oh yeah" I say and he gives me another kiss before I follow him back into the house. I wonder if he still hates Valentines Day. I know I don't  
  
___________________  
  
UY: ARG!!! I got another chapter Idea! But it's only one cute scene about after the chocolate ^_^ 5 weviews pwease. 


	3. Aishiteru

Aishiteru  
  
UY: OK! Last chap! I promise!  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Both Tristan and Duke were curled up on the couch in Duke's house. Tristan was the inner part of the couch and Duke was on the outside. Tristan had Duke's back against his chest and his arms around his waist protectively. Their legs were entangled and a blanket was draped over them because it had been on the back part of the couch. There were 3 empty boxes of chocolate were on the floor but they hadn't actually done anything but make out a few times. They were just content with being with each other and holding one another. Nether were fully asleep, the sugar in their systems. Duke sighed in a lazy way and turned around in the brunet's arms smiling and wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck. Tristan grinned back and gave him a quick kiss  
  
"So does this mean we're going out?" Tristan asked and Duke thought for a minute  
  
"It depends..." he said and the brunet's smile fell as his eyes grew but before he could ask Duke continued "... You have to say it"  
  
"Say what?" Tristan asked not sure what the black haired teen was talking about. Duke just kept smiling and rubbed their noses together, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Well you can't just write it in a card and expect it to be enough" he said and Tristan realized what Duke wanted to hear for his own ears, he wanted it too.  
  
"I love you" he said and gave his new boyfriend a soft, loving kiss. It all sent a shiver up Duke's spine and it brought a tear to his eye. He'd never felt love like this before. It made him feel important to someone instead of a trophy for someone's wall. "Duke?" Tristan whipped the stray tear away, a little worried that he was crying. Duke hugged Tristan and buried his face in his shoulder. Tristan was startled for a moment, but hugged back, rubbing the black haired teen's back soothingly  
  
"I love you too" Duke said after he got some composure back and leaning back so he could see those warm hazel eyes. Tristan smiled and gave Duke another loving kiss. Yep, defiantly the best Valentines Day ever.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
UY: Awwww... I'd say that's love, wouldn't you? Short, sweet, just like I said. ^_^ Well, this fic it officially over. I hope you liked it. I know I made Duke a bit sappy, but, It was cute ^_^ Bye, and if you want more HonTogi, read my other fics. 


End file.
